Deluxe Hot Choco
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: "Hari ini Yuuya mendapat nilai tinggi di kelas, Yuuya juga dipuji sama guru." Apa hadiah atas keberhasilan Yuuya dari Yuuto?


_**Story By:**_ **Razen.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Family, Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Counterpart, slight Hoshiyomi x Yuuya.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Yuuto & Yuuya.**_

 _ **Warning: Pedo!Yuuto, Incest, Gender Bender, AU, typo, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Cerita ini berasal dari mimpi, meski** **Raze sendiri tak tahu kenapa sekarang menjadi SANGAT menyukai pair** _ **Counterpart**_ **dengan syarat** _ **INCEST**_ **dan** _ **PEDO. Hope you like.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Deluxe Hot Choco**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _Onii-chaan_ ~ Yuuya pulaang~!"

"Selamat datang."

Yuuto berjongkok, kedua tangannya dibentangkan, menyambut adik kecilnya yang berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya dengan bersemangat. Gadis kecil dengan pita di kepalanya itu langsung menjatuhkan diri pada pelukan hangat kakaknya sambil tertawa riang, sepertinya ia sangat senang hari ini.

Yuuto mengangkat tubuh mungil Yuuya dengan satu tangan, membawanya ke gendongan Yuuto. Jadilah Yuuya semakin gembira karenanya. Tidakkah teman-temannya yang lain iri melihat Yuuya dijemput oleh kakaknya yang berparas dewa dan menawan? Terlebih kemeja putih dan rompi hitam yang dikenakannya menunjukkan jelas bahwa ia termasuk karyawan di _Cafe Standart House_ , para ibu dan gadis muda tak segan sampai berinisiatif membawa kamera setiap hari.

Mengingat pemuda berponi _indigo_ tersebut selalu muncul di gerbang sekolah pada jam yang sama, menjemput adik kecilnya yang mungil nan manis menggemaskan.

"Kelihatannya senang sekali, apa yang Yuuya alami hari ini di sekolah?" tanya Yuuto sembari membenarkan letak pita di kepala Yuuya.

"Hari ini Yuuya dapat nilai paling tinggi di kelas! Yuuya juga dipuji sama guru!" Yuuya bercerita dengan penuh semangat, kedua permata merahnya berkilau cantik.

"Benarkah? Bagus~ itu baru adikku~" puji Yuuto bangga, sebuah kecupan penuh sayang diberikan Yuuto pada kening adiknya. Noda merah mewarnai pipi tembem Yuuya, malu sekaligus senang karena berhasil membuat kakaknya bangga.

Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak para ibu yang berinisiatif mengabadikan _moment_ tersebut. Sungguh manis kedua bersaudara tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai hadiahnya ... Yuuya boleh mendapat _Deluxe Hot Choco_ dan _pancake_ dengan saus _maple_ yang banyak. Mau?" tawar Yuuto, pemuda itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah menuju _Standart House_ yang berjarak tak begitu jauh dari sana.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuuya sumringah, anggukan mantap dari kakaknya membuat gadis kecil itu bersorak gembira. Siapa yang akan menolak tawaran menikmati hidangan kesukaannya? Apalagi hadiah hasil keberhasilannya saat di sekolah.

Pipi Yuuya yang tembem ketika tertawa membuat Sang Kakak semakin gemas, dikecupnya pipi _chubby_ adik perempuan kesayangannya itu. Geli dicium lagi oleh kakaknya, Yuuya malah berinisiatif membalas kecupan tersebut dengan mencium pipi kanan Yuuto sambil memeluk leher kakaknya. Ibu-ibu yang berada di dekat mereka nyaris menjerit gemas karenanya.

Sesampainya di _Standart House_ , pemandangan yang khas menyambut kedua mata Yuuya. Beberapa meja yang disediakan dilengkapi bunga dalam vas cantik, meja dan kursi kayu dengan ukiran khas. Kedua permata merah Yuuya mengerling ke segala arah begitu wangi kopi dan kue-kue manis memenuhi penciumannya, tak sabar ingin menikmati susu coklat dengan tiga tumpuk _pancake_ kesukaannya.

Yuuto langsung mendudukkan Yuuya di kursi yang berdekatan dengan kasir. Agar Yuuto bisa memantau adiknya selama ia bekerja. Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan salah seorang rekan kerjanya, pemuda itu beralih ke dapur, membuatkan hidangan untuk adiknya.

Beberapa _butler_ lain menyapa Yuuya, gadis kecil itu tentu dengan senang hati membalas sapaan para pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kakaknya bekerja di _Standart House_. Meski terkadang _butler_ yang mendapat peringkat pertama suka usil menggodanya. Jika hal itu terjadi, Yuuya akan turun dari kursinya dan berlari menghampiri Yuuto sambil merengek.

"Ah, Yuuya-chama, lama tidak jumpa," sapa Hoshiyomi pada Yuuya yang asyik menyantap _pancake_ -nya. Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _pancake_ , Yuuya membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Yuuya yang terlihat begitu gembira, Hoshiyomi bertanya, "Kelihatannya Yuuya-chama senang sekali. Ada hal yang menggembirakan apa hari ini?"

Yuuya menelan _pancake_ di mulutnya, lalu menjawab, "Yuuya hari ini dapat nilai tinggi di sekolah! Yuuya juga dipuji sama guru," cerita Yuuya.

"Wah, hebat! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Yuugo! Ambilkan dua batang _cake pop_ untuk Yuuya-chama!" Seru Hoshiyomi, disahuti dengan seruan Yuugo di dapur.

"Eh? _Cake pop_?" Yuuya mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Hoshiyomi mengedipkan matanya, "Hadiah keberhasilan Yuuya-chama," terang Hoshiyomi.

"Horeee~! Yuuya dapat _cake pop_! Makasih, Hoshiyomi-san~!" Yuuya bersorak gembira, sampai tak menyadari adanya noda saus di bibirnya.

Pria berambut pirang panjang tersebut menjadi geli melihatnya, tangan kanannya mengusap sekitar bibir Yuuya dengan kain bersih. Noda merah kembali mewarnai pipi tembem Yuuya, gadis kecil itu malu-malu saat Hoshiyomi tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Yuuto yang memperhatikan itu hanya diam, tangannya sibuk mengelap cangkir-cangkir kopi, meski kedua permata _onyx_ -nya fokus mengarah langsung pada adiknya.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Tunggu saja _cake pop_ -nya nanti," pamit Hoshiyomi, pria jangkung itu melangkah pergi menuju ruang kerjanya sembari menepuk bahu mungil Yuuya. Kening Yuuto **berkedut** melihatnya.

"Onii-chan, Yuuya mau susunya lagi," pinta Yuuya mendadak, mengejutkan Yuuto yang sedari tadi terdiam. Dengan cepat, Yuuto mendapatkan kembali kesadaran dirinya, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah adiknya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman ramah.

"Boleh. Enak, ya?" sahut Yuuto, tangan kanannya mengambil teko kecil berisi cairan kecoklatan, dituangkannya cairan tersebut pada cangkir Yuuya. Iseng, Yuuya mendekatkan hidungnya pada cangkirnya, dihirupnya wangi coklat disertai serpihan bubuk kokoa halus yang sengaja ditaburkan Yuuto di atasnya.

"Yuuya suka susu coklat buatan Onii-chan~ baunya harum dan manis~" ungkap Yuuya begitu ia meminum setengah dari isi cangkirnya.

Yuuto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Yuuto sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, hari ini ia tak kebagian jadwal kerja di malam hari. Yuuya yang paling senang, gadis kecil itu langsung menghambur ke arah kakaknya yang sudah berganti baju dengan kemeja berwarna pear dan celana hitam.

Yuuto dengan senang hati membentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut adiknya yang sekali lagi menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan kakaknya. Nyaris saja _butler_ dengan peringkat terakhir di sana berteriak protes menontonnya.

"Yuuya pamit, semuanya~" pamit Yuuya sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk leher kakaknya.

"Datang lagi, ya~" Para _butler_ lain membalas lambaian tangan Yuuya, meski beberapa di antaranya sibuk menahan _butler_ peringkat terakhir.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Yuuto segera keluar dari bangunan _Standart House_. Hoshiyomi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Dasar anak muda ..."

Di jalan menuju rumah, Yuuya sibuk memakan _cake pop_ di tangannya. Sesekali, gadis kecil itu menjilati krim coklat yang mulai meleleh. Tak sedikitpun ia menyadari kakak laki-lakinya terus memperhatikan tingkah lakunya sedari tadi.

"Onii-chan mau?" tawar Yuuya sambil menyodorkan sebuah _cake pop_ pada Yuuto. Yuuto menggeleng.

"Untukmu saja."

Yuuya manggut paham, lalu kembali memakan _cake pop_ pertamanya. Sekitar bibirnya sudah dipenuhi krim coklat dan remah-remah kue yang ikut menempel. Yuuto benar-benar harus menahan diri, terlebih saat melihat pipi Yuuya yang menggembung semakin _chubby_.

"Hm ..., _cake pop_ yang satunya untuk di rumah saja, deh," tutur Yuuya begitu _cake pop_ yang pertama sudah habis.

"Ya Tuhan, Yuuya ..." Yuuto mengerang kecil. Yuuya menoleh pada kakaknya, heran melihatnya terlihat frustasi.

" _Onii-chan_ kenapa?" tanya Yuuya heran.

Yuuto tak menjawab, kedua matanya mengerling ke sekeliling, mengawasi sekitar. Hari sudah sore, di jalanan begini sudah mulai sepi. Yuuto begitu lega saat satu-satunya orang yang ada di jalan tersebut selain mereka telah berbelok ke jalan lain. Tak ayal membuat Yuuya semakin keheranan.

Namun, apa yang dilakukan kakaknya selanjutnya membuatnya terdiam. Yuuto mulai menutup setengah matanya dan menjilati bibir mungil delima adiknya, noda coklat yang masih menempel di bibir Yuuya dijilati secara perlahan. Yuuya hanya diam, tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

 _Moment_ tersebut terjadi selama beberapa saat, sampai bibir Yuuya sudah sepenuhnya bersih dari krim coklat dan remah kue.

"Manis ...," gumam Yuuto halus, nyaris tak terdengar.

" _Onii-chan_ tadi sedang apa?" tanya Yuuya polos.

Yuuta tersenyum misterius, "Hanya membersihkan coklat di bibir Yuuya, kok," jawab Yuuta.

Yuuya menelengkan kepalanya, "Bukannya biasanya _Onii-chan_ pakai tisu?" tanya Yuuya lagi.

"Itu cara baru yang mulai sekarang akan kupraktekkan padamu jika bibirmu kotor, Yuuya," terang Yuuto lebih jelas.

"Ooooh, Yuuya paham!" Seru Yuuya sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Anak pintar ... Ingatkan aku untuk membawamu ke _Maiami Land_ nanti ...," puji Yuuto.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ YA TUHAN! APA YANG RAZE KETIK INI?! MOHON JANGAN KUTUK RUE KARENA YUUTO JADI _PEDO_ DI SIN— ...

Maaf, Raze permisi. Mau kabur dulu.


End file.
